Filming Logs of the Evillious Chronicles
by pheonixFire12457
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if I should have taken this job in the first place.
1. Log 1: Daughter of Evil

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton**

 **I** **don't** **own NND (NicoNicoDouga)**

 **Evillious Chronicles belongs to Akuno-P/mothy**

 **Translation for Daughter of Evil belongs to Rena**

 **My oc (Kaede) belongs to me**

 **Thanks to Wrath76 for allowing me to use the basis of her plot.**

 **Also, I've incorporated Wordplay and Clockwork Lullaby I into the chapter, since they don't actually have a PV.**

* * *

 **February 19** **th** **, 2008 (Day 0)**

Another day, another job.

I'm apparently directing a series of songs called the 'Story of Evil'…

It seems interesting, as long as it isn't another horror series all over again…

* * *

 **February 22** **nd** **, 2008 (Day 0.5)**

Met the team today. For some reason, the company decides to send me two Vocaloids to be on my team of producers. Not that they're bad or anything, I just expected them to be more of…in the cast…

Anyways, so now, I have VY2 Yuuma ("Just Yuuma," he said) and IA working with me as cameraman and storyboard artist/PV artist respectively. IA's even begun working on some preliminary sketches.

I called Rin and Len to confirm our meeting on March 8th.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 **March 8** **th** **, 2008 (Day 1)**

Day one and the entire thing is already starting to fall apart. To start off, after IA and Yuuma arrived, there was a power outage. Luckily, we IA managed to fix it before Rin and Len arrived. Which brings me to the second problem.

Rin and Len arrived late. Thanks to them, I had to reset my schedule. Again.

Anyways, I have to get started on the most fun part.

Filling the cast in on their roles. Why do I get the feeling they aren't going to like their roles? Luckily, I had already worked with Rin on _Wordplay_ before.

Maybe I shouldn't have taken that job offer.

 **Later**

The meeting went okay…I guess.

They didn't balk on the speed of the song or the choreography, but…

Rin asked me if she could actually ride an actual horse.

"I think that can happen," I said. "What kind of horse?"

Apparently she wants a pure bred white female, so I looked it up.

The cheapest one to rent was twice the amount of my yearly salary. And three times over the budget.

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2008 (Day 2)**

We spent all of yesterday pretty much slacking off. Anyways, IA showed me a few story boards for the PV, and Yuuma went off to get one of his cameras fixed. I have no idea how he broke it.

 **Later**

After Yuuma came back, we discussed some places where we could film the PV. France seemed like a great idea, until I remembered that that would go way over budget. Ugh. In the end, we ended up deciding on using a giant green screen.

Photoshopping this will be a challenge.

* * *

 **March 10** **th** **, 2008 (Day 3)**

I just remembered today that we needed to have someone design the costumes for the PV, since none of us (Yuuma, IA, and I) can sew. I asked around, and strangely enough, Tei (aka Len's crazy stalker), told me that Mayu could fit the bill.

She seemed okay, and she told me that she even had some preliminary sketches done…

* * *

 **March 11** **th** **, 2008 (Day 4)**

Met the costume designer today. Mayu's pretty nice, and her costume designs are great (especially the _Servant of Evil_ one-she's pretty good at making designs on a short notice) but that axe she carries around scares me…

* * *

 **March 12** **th** **, 2008 (Day 5)**

Got an email from Boss today. He wanted me to have Rin record a new song called _Clockwork Lullaby_.

Wonderful, Rin is going to love having to sing a new song on short notice.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2008 (Day 6)**

Well, I called Rin today, and she was (surprisingly) okay with singing a new song on short notice, despite her hectic schedule. Recording is tomorrow, and IA's working on a placecard for the 'PV'.

* * *

 **March 15** **th** **, 2008 (Day 8)**

Well, now that Clockwork Lullaby is recorded, I can go back to focusing on Daughter of Evil.

* * *

 **March 18** **th** **, 2008 (Day 11)**

Today was costume fitting day. The first thing Rin did when she tried on the dress was say that it was too long and too tight. Of course. Mayu, unfortunately, took offense to that, and offered to 'fix' her dress with her axe with a smile that could give even Yuno Gasai a run for her money. I managed to stop a potential one-sided bloodbath from occurring, thankfully, but Mayu's still kinda…pissed. Well, I better tread carefully around her for a while…

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **, 2008 (Day 13)**

Today was a final run through day to make sure everything was up to date. While

Yuma was checking the cameras and IA was going over some concept art for the PV, I got spammed with a dozen calls from Miku, Kaito and Luka, all asking about their parts. Finally, I got an email from Boss asking about the progress.

I said we were doing fine. At least I think we are.

Anyways, I had to go to Mayu again to see if all the costumes were ready to go.

I hope Rin's fine with filming in heels, because I don't need to deal with temperamental actors/actresses.

* * *

 **March 21** **th** **, 2008** **(Day 14)**

Today's the day we begin shooting. Please wish me luck and hope my sanity is intact after this entire thing.

* * *

"Okay, everyone off the set, unless you're in the scene!" Yuuma shouted has he sat down in front of the camera.

"Why are we doing it in front of a green screen?" Rin asked as she awkwardly walked to the green screen.

"Well, we were going to film it in France, but our budget was too small for that," IA explained sadly.

"And what happened to the horse?"

"Our budget was also too small," Kaede sighed. She blinked. "Anyways, positions, everyone! _Daughter of Evil_ , take one!"

Rin took a deep breath as the lights dimmed, and began to sing.

 _Oh hohohoho! So, shall we st-_ ack!

"Cut!" Kaede shouted as Len grabbed a bottle of water. "You okay, Rin?"

"Thanks," Rin said gratefully as she accepted the bottle of water from Len and began to drink. "I can never get this part right."

"We still have time," IA reassured. "Let's try again."

" _Daughter of Evil_ , take two!"

It was all going well until the chorus.

 _Evil flowers_

 _Steadily bloom_

 _With a colorful array of do-_

Rin tried to twirl in her dress, but tripped over her heels and fell down.

"Cut!"

"Rin! Are you okay?" Len and Miku asked as he ran over to help her up.

"Eh…I'm fine guys," she replied, brushing him off.

"Uh, back in positions, everyone," Kaede announced again. "Daughter of Evil, take three!"

 **Several hours later…**

"And it's a wrap," Kaede declared warily, after 623 takes. "Okay, everyone, you can go home. And Len, don't forget to rehearse your parts for the _Servant of Evil_."

"Hey, Kaede, IA, I need you to help me edit the footage," Yuuma called. Kaede finished saying goodbye to Rin and Len before following IA to the editing room.

* * *

 **March 22** **th** **, 2008 (Day 15)**

Editing is a pain in the neck. Especially when you're trying to splice several different pieces of footage together to make it look as if we had filmed the entire thing in one shot, and make it look like you filmed it on location, instead of photoshopping it in. It also doesn't help that our computer (aka Dinosaur) was slower than molasses. I had to stop Yuuma from slicing up the computer with his katana (how did he even get that in?) IA's started to digitally enhance the PV now, which is good.

In other news: I remembered that I was supposed to send 'Clockwork Lullaby' to Boss a few days (read: a week) ago, so I did it today…

Hope Boss doesn't mind.

* * *

 **March 30** **th** **, 2008 (Day 23)**

The good news: Dinosaur kicked the bucket, which means that I have an excuse to ask Boss for a new (and better) computer

The bad news: IA is currently having a mental breakdown, because she spent, to quote 'FIVE FREAKING DAYS ON THAT PV! AND AN ALL-NIGHTER!' We've tried everything to calm her down…it's not working.

The even worse news: The PV's deadline is in less than a week. And we were 75% done too!

Fun.

* * *

"So…who's going to go outside?" Kaede asked Yuuma. The two were currently hiding in the janitor's closet, listening to IA rage outside.

"You go, you're the director," Yuuma hissed.

Kaede shook her head.

"No, you go, since you know her better," Kaede countered.

"You're in charge."

"You're her friend, so you go."

"I don't wanna die!"

"Well, me either!"

"Okay then," Kaede sighed, rubbing her temples. "How about a game then? Loser has to go out."

"Rock paper scissors?" Yuuma suggested. Kaede nodded before balling up her fist.

"Ready…rock paper scissors!"

Kaede looked down…only to see her scissors being crushed by Yuuma's rock.

"Out you go," Yuuma said calmly as he opened the door, pushed Kaede out and locked it behind her.

"Um…IA," Kaede began nervously. "About the PV…"

"Yes?" IA asked, smiling dangerously.

"Is it possible… foryoutodoitagainpleasebecausewereallyneedtogetitdosoonorthebosswillhavemyhead!" Kaede blurted out, her eyes darting around the studio for an emergency exit.

IA stared at her for a moment.

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?" Kaede begged. "I'll give you anything!"

"Like what?" IA asked, raising a brow.

"Like…uh…" Kaede wracked her brain for a few moments before turning to the door. "Help me, Yuuma!"

"We'll let you choose the computer that'll replace Dinosaur," Yuuma quipped, poking his head out from the door.

"Yeah! The computer!' Kaede continued, catching on. "You've had your eye on that HP computer for ages, right?"

IA closed her eyes. A minute later, she re-opened them. "Fine. Let me get Adobe, and we've good."

"Deal," Kaede said quickly, before IA could change her mind. "So, about the PV?"

"Right, I'll get started," IA said before heading to the editing room. "I'll use the back-up sketch."

"What?! There was a back-up sketch?!" Kaede and Yuuma yelled in disbelief at her retreating back.

* * *

 **April 2** **nd** **, 2008 (Day 26)**

Why, oh, why do I get the feeling that we're not going to get this done on time? IA's done about half the PV, which is essentially a picture of Rin in her costume with Miku, Len, Meiko, and Kaito in the background. It doesn't look half bad, for a picture done in three days.

I emailed Boss today about the new computer. It took me half an hour to compose the message, because the damn autocorrect on my phone kept changing every other word I typed. Funny, it never did that before. Fingers crossed that he'll allow us to get a new one.

* * *

 **April 5** **th** **, 2008 (Day 29)**

The day before deadline, and IA's working frantically, not stopping for anything other than coffee and washroom breaks. I admire her diligence, although there is only so much coffee the human body can take...

Still no response from Boss about the new computer.

* * *

 **April 6** **th** **, 2008 (Day 30)**

It's done. Sure, we sent it to Boss just an hour before the deadline was over, but… IT'S FINALLY DONE! I think he's already uploaded it to NND.

Now, if you'll excuse me, IA, Yuuma and I are going out for dinner to celebrate. We asked Rin and Len, but they were busy with recording.

Now, I can just sit back, relax, and actually get a good night's sleep…

* * *

 **Critique is welcomed. Flames will be used to help me bake a cake.**


	2. Log 2: Servant of Evil

**Sorry for the late update. Please note that future up dates will be infrequent due to school.**

 **Vocaloid belongs to Crypton.**

 **Evillious Chronicles belongs to Akuno-P/Mothy.**

 **Audacity belongs to its creators.**

 **My oc (Kaede) belongs to me.**

 **Thanks to Wrath76 for allowing me to use the basis of her plot.**

* * *

 **April 7** **th** **, 2008 (Day 31)**

I got an email from Boss this morning.

Sadly, it was not about the new computer, although he did mention at the bottom of the email that he'd think about it…

No, it was about _Servant of Evil_. Apparently, he wants it done by the end of the month. So, naturally, I said yes and that it would be no problem.

Well, well, well. What a challenge. I'm sure it won't be too much hassle to-

Oh, you know what? Screw this. I'll start tomorrow.

* * *

 **April 8** **th** **, 2008 (Day 32)**

I called up Yuuma and IA today to tell them about the new project. Not surprisingly, they were both un-amused and started to question Boss's schedule planning. So I told them something like 'Believe me, sometimes I question his choices too.'

Anyways, we're meeting up this afternoon to discuss the details of the PV/placecard and song.

 **Later**

Went and called Len after our meeting. Luckily, his schedule was free, so he agreed to come in for a recording session tomorrow. We've also all agreed to help IA work on the PV's placecards, using our own tablets and laptops.

Well, things are going good…so far.

* * *

 **April 9** **th** **, 2008 (Day 33)**

I'm currently writing this in as Yuuma is double-checking for any problems with the recording system, Mayu's working on the costumes, IA's sketching out and going over some storyboards, and I'm…I was editing our work schedule. If we can all stay up until 11pm, and don't stop working for anything other than to eat and got to the washroom, then we should be able to get it done by the 24th maybe? Somewhere around that time.

* * *

"Morning, Len," Kaede greeted a rather sleepy Len as he walked into the recording studio. "What happened?"

"The girls… were having… a pillow… fight up until two in… the morning," Len explained in between yawns. "I… tried to tell them…but it didn't go…s-so well."

"Ah," Kaede nodded sympathetically. "I suppose that they bombarded you with pillows after you tried to tell them to stop?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I suppose we should get the recording over with then," Kaede muttered as she and Len headed to the recording booth.

"This is going to be a long day…"

 _If we were reborn into our next life, then let's play together, and be the best of friends..._

"And we're done," Kaede said, pressing the 'stop' button on the recording machine.

"Okay...s-so can I go now?" Len confirmed sleepily.

"Uh...yeah..." Kaede nodded. "Just remember you have a photo shoot here in two days."

"Right. G-good...bye," Len yawned before heading out. After she heard the door slam, Kaede turned to IA and Yuuma.

"Shall we start?"

* * *

 **Later**

I now have a new appreciation for IA's artistic skills. Apparently, working with Adobe is harder than I thought. I kept accidentally deleting layers, or somehow messing up the painting. Thankfully, other than that, we have no problems. So far, we're just painting the background with the Palace of Versailles as a reference.

There are too many windows for my liking...

* * *

 **April 11** **th** **, 2008 (Day 35)**

Len came in today to model the costumes we were going to use in the PV. It was (thankfully) short, since Len had to go film another PV somewhere else in half an hour. I didn't really pay attention though- I was too busy trying to complete as many slides as possible while mixing the audio track.

* * *

 **April 16** **th** **, 2008 (Day 40)**

It's been 5 days since any of us got a healthy amount of sleep- I think my average is 4 hours...

On the other hand, we're halfway through with the PV, though I had to scrape a couple scenes (to IA's chargin)

Unfortunately, there are still a few rough spots in the audio track...

* * *

 **April 21** **st** **, 2008 (Day 45)**

8 days until our unofficial deadline, and we're just three-quarters done-heck, we haven't even started on the editing! I got an email from Boss wondering if we were going to be done by the end of the month.

Great... how should I respond?

* * *

IA looked up from her work to see Kaede staring at her laptop screen intensely. After five minutes had passed, IA decided to speak.

"...Kaede? Are you alright? You've been staring at your screen for five minutes straight now," IA pointed out in a worried voice.

Kaede blinked and looked up. "Uh, yes, I'm alright. Boss just sent me an email, that's all."

"...Okay," IA shrugged before returning to her work.

* * *

 **Later**

I solved the email problem by telling Boss 'no promises'.

...I have a feeling that that won't work.

* * *

 **April 23** **rd** **, 2008 (Day 47)**

This...is the third all nighter we've pulled this week. Currently, Yuuma and I are taking a break while IA's still frantically drawing on her tablet.

...I don't know, but we might actually make it. All we have to do now is tune...and edit the entire three (?) minute song. On Yuuma's laptop with Audacity 1.4.

Man, this is going to be a pain.

* * *

 **April 27** **th** **, 2008 (Day 51)**

Ugh...today we narrowly avoided a disaster. It turns out that Yuuma's Audacity disc space was full...so the audio got corrupted. We were just about to call the quits when we remembered that we saved the original audio directly on Yuuma's laptop, so all we have to do now is to work through all of today and tomorrow...and then we'll be home free!

* * *

 **April 29** **th** **, 2008 (Day 53)**

It's done. We've actually done it! We've actually managed to record and produce a PV in three weeks! I sent it to Boss last night, and he uploaded it this morning. In return, I got a music file with another song.

Ah, great...We really can't catch a break, can we?

* * *

 **Critiques and tips to improve are welcome.**


End file.
